


新娘

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 梗来源于真实事件，一对战友约定谁先死的话另一个人就要穿女装去参加葬礼。有兴趣的可以去搜一下新闻图片，很感人。





	新娘

 

婚纱是特别定制的尺码，足可以穿在一名成年男子身上。经典的白色，露肩设计，附带面纱和手套，当维吉尔把它从箱子里拎出来的时候，现场陷入了死一般的沉默。

过了片刻，蕾蒂才担忧地开口，“维吉尔……”

“不必担心。这没什么大不了的。”他冷静地说。

人们总以为自己生命中最重要的一场葬礼会是特别的，就像电影一样，那天得下雨，或者至少是阴天。可今天偏偏是晴天，一丝云彩也没有，维吉尔从车里出来的时候甚至闻到了春风送来的青草香气。尼禄站在旁边，纠结要不要去扶，又一想他爸是个踩在恶魔头顶都纹丝不动装逼如风的男人，不至于被一双高跟鞋击败，就放弃了这个想法。姬莉叶挽着他的手臂，神情忧虑地问了些什么，尼禄只是摇头。

“走吧。”蕾蒂走过来，“别忘了这个。”

她把一块折起来的纸递过去，维吉尔接过来打开，简单地看了两眼。“谢谢你，不过请帮我保管吧，我没有地方放。”他真诚地说，甚至隔着面纱对她笑了笑。

 

但丁的面容几乎被白色的花朵覆盖。大多数是玫瑰，有些是雏菊，还有几朵百合，但是在这样冰冷而纯洁的簇拥下，已经没有生气的表情在维吉尔眼里依旧如同烈焰，燃烧着永恒不灭的火光。那僵硬的薄唇亲吻过他，苍白的鼻尖在激情中滑落过他的汗水和眼泪，不再柔软的脸颊也曾经贴近他的心口。可是使他这样做的灵魂已经消失不在，躺在黑色箱子里的，只是毫无意义的躯壳。

维吉尔就这样静默地注视着但丁，直到蕾蒂提醒他该致辞了，他才回到现实，并从她手中接过那张纸。

“今天我们在这里，是为了向一位传奇恶魔猎人告别。”他的声音很平稳，带着一贯的冷静和优雅，“他是我的弟弟，但丁。”

念出名字的时候，帕蒂终于没忍住发出了小声的抽泣。

在尼禄的帮助下，维吉尔为但丁写了一篇很长的葬礼致辞，几乎让他把下半辈子的话都说完，可是除了第一句和最后一句之外，没有半个字和他自己有关。维吉尔读着那些字，他仿佛看到但丁不耐烦地掏掏耳朵，对他作出一个孩子般的挑衅表情。不，如果面对的是穿着婚纱的维吉尔，他可能会愿意听他喋喋不休地说任何话，直到自己睡着。

但是有哪个新娘会面无表情地读着一篇葬礼致辞呢？

维吉尔感觉自己被分成了两部分。他的肉体在缓缓地朗读那张讲稿，灵魂却像被淋湿翅膀的鸟，沉重地飞起来，俯视他自己，俯视在场所有人悲伤中带着点怪异的表情。帕蒂靠在莫里森肩膀上，露西亚呆呆地望着前方，翠西紧紧握着蕾蒂的手，所有人都是一身黑西装，而维吉尔穿着那件可笑的婚纱，肌肉发达的身体被细软的绸缎与蕾丝包裹，他恍惚间觉得，那些覆盖但丁身体的白花也像是一件礼服了。

“……我知道各位都曾经被他帮助过，或许也有很多人帮助过他。失去他会使我们心痛，但他是个擅长告别的人。”维吉尔停顿了一下，“我相信，和他熟识的朋友，会知道怎样和这位了不起的男人说再见。”

“再见了，兄弟。我们不太可能被上帝保佑，那么，愿我们的父亲保佑他。愿我们的父亲保佑所有人。”

 

在维吉尔的坚持下，葬礼结束后，其他人先开车回去了。五月的艳阳下，维吉尔面对但丁的墓碑坐着，两人年少时的一段对话又在他耳畔响起。

“我肯定活得比你长。”

“没门，你这么蠢肯定先死。”

“那我们打个赌吧，谁先死谁就……”

“你是笨蛋吗，死了还能怎么样？”

“那就，如果谁先死了，另一个要穿女装去参加葬礼。”

“这太蠢了，我不要穿女装。”

“嘿！你怎么知道一定是你穿！”

“肯定是我。”

“肯定不是。”

……

 

“这次是你输给了我，但丁。”

维吉尔将面纱掀到后面，双眼凝视着墓碑上新刻的名字。包裹着白色蕾丝的手指抚摸过那些刻痕，他想象着但丁看到他这幅打扮的表情，忍不住露出一丝微笑。

“所以，我们终于打平了。”

 

end

 

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于真实事件，一对战友约定谁先死的话另一个人就要穿女装去参加葬礼。有兴趣的可以去搜一下新闻图片，很感人。


End file.
